My sweet little sun
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 61. Hinata et Tsukishima sont ensemble mais un petit nuage sombre menace de briser l'harmonie de leur couple : la jalousie de Kei. Sous les conseils de Kageyama, le numéro 10 décide d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Yaoi. TsukiHina, KageSuga.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la requête numéro 61 de la part de sandou01 qui m'a demandée une fic TsukiHina avec un Tsukki possessif ce qui engendre des disputes avec Hinata. D'ailleurs cela sera rating M avec du TsukiHina sans être du TsukiHina (vous comprendrez) dans lequel je rajoute du KageSuga et du YamaYachi implicite. Merci kama-chan59 pour la review pour L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. J'ai consulté la liste et la requête IwaKage sera la prochaine (je la ferai après La Petite Sirène) et merci à toi Winnieli pour la review sur Rapunzel. Bonne lecture :)**

Shouyou Hinata ne se doutait pas que sa vie amoureuse allait être aussi compliquée. A la base, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à sortir avec quelqu'un : les filles l'intimidaient et le volley était au centre de toutes ses attentions. De plus, il cotoyait plus ses équipiers, Kageyama en tête que la gent féminine (si on exceptait Shimizu-senpai et Yachi-san) au point qu'il avait développé malgré lui des sentiments pour l'un d'entre eux...Et il avait fallu que celui-ci fut son parfait opposé.

En temps normal, la logique voudrait qu'il soit avec Kageyama. Ils se voyaient souvent, mangeaient ensemble, venaient tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre pour faire les devoirs et ils se confiaient même des choses personnelles qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait avec un simple ami. Pour Shouyou, le numéro 9 était comme un frère, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, il l'avait beaucoup aidé pour déclarer sa flamme à l'élu de son coeur qui s'était avéré être Sugawara-san.

Depuis, ils sortaient ensemble et le roux fut content pour son ami. Non, en vérité, Shouyou était avec un certain géant blond à lunettes très introverti avec un goût très prononcé pour les sarcasmes. Néanmoins, en apprenant à le connaitre, le numéro 10 savait que Kei n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre. Il s'était mis à apprécier sa douceur, son coté tendre et attentionné qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui et même s'il avait du mal à exprimer correctement ce qu'il ressentait, Shouyou l'aimait tel qu'il était...Sauf que Kei avait un très gros défaut qui gênait dans leur relation.

"Ah, Shouyou! C'est quoi ces taches rouges sur ton cou?"

Il était très possessif.

"Ouais, on dirait des suçons."

Shouyou rougit face aux allusions de Tanaka-san et Noya-san pendant que l'équipe se changeait dans le local. "Non, ce sont juste des piqures d'insecte, s'empressa-t-il de dire en tentant de cacher les marques, le visage plus qu'écarlate avant de fusiller Kei du regard qui était en train d'enfiler son t-shirt à coté de lui (le simple fait de changer de place avait provoqué une dispute avec Kageyama, d'ailleurs).

Le blond les avait fait probablement la dernière fois où il l'avait invité chez lui. Le roux fut encore plus énervé par le sourire en coin que son petit ami lui adressa ensuite, à l'air de dire "comme ça, je peux montrer à tout le monde que tu m'appartiens". Shouyou s'appréta à le gronder quand leur capitaine leur annonça qu'il était grand temps de partir à l'entrainement.

Celui-ci se déroula sans encombre à quelques détails près. Hinata avait fini de s'entrainer aux attaques avec Kageyama et s'était posé un peu sur le banc histoire de reprendre son souffle. Yamaguchi le rejoignit en lui tendant gentiment une bouteille d'eau quand Kei prit celle-ci assez brutalement pour la lui donner à sa place. "Yamaguchi, fit-il d'un ton plus que froid à son ami, cela serait bien si tu repartais t'entrainer."

Shouyou roula des yeux avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Cela recommence, avec Yamaguchi en plus. Tadashi les regarda tour à tour pendant que Hinata prit rageusement la bouteille des mains de Tsukki. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son ami d'enfance agir de manière aussi hostile à son égard, surtout que cela n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le blond était au courant de sa relation avec Yachi, pourtant.

Est-ce plutôt une question d'instinct? Tadashi savait que Tsukki était tout sauf impulsif cependant, depuis qu'il sortait avec Hinata, il avait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsukki s'était ouvert à quelqu'un au point d'en être particulièrement attaché. Le numéro 12 hésitait à discuter avec le blond à ce sujet, vu que cela ne concernait que Hinata et lui mais, en voyant la mine de plus en plus dépitée du numéro 10, Tadashi eut peur que celui-ci décide de rompre, ce qui ferait énormément de mal à Tsukki.

La voix du coach Ukai le tira de ses pensées. Autant continuer à s'entrainer, il aviserait si Tsukki lui en parle. Pendant ce temps, Shouyou but une gorgée de la bouteille en ignorant le regard insistant, pour ne pas dire inquiet, de Kei. Ce qu'il venait de faire à Yamaguchi le fâchait et le pire, c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte au vu de la question qu'il entendit : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shouyou?

\- Tu m'énerves, maugréa-t-il en se levant, je pars m'entrainer."

C'était ça ou ils allaient encore se disputer.

La situation fut encore plus tendue lorsqu'ils se changèrent dans le local. Shouyou ouvrit le clapet en souriant lorsqu'il vit que c'était un message de Kenma. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de le lire vu que Kei lui prit le téléphone des mains pour l'effacer. "J'ai cru que c'était un spam, déclara-t-il avec désinvolture, on ne sait jamais."

Le roux fulmina de nouveau, tout en sachant que son petit ami mentait. Il savait parfaitement que le message venait de son ami. Ses poings se serrèrent de plus en plus avant que Sugawara-san tenta d'apaiser la situation. "Allons, Hinata, on se calme, dit-il gentiment en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule, Tsukishima a seulement voulu..." Il s'interrompit en rencontrant le regard glacial du blond.

Shouyou ne dit mot et enfila vite ses vêtements lorsque Kageyama fut sur le point de partir pour le suivre, ne souhaitant pas se fâcher avec le numéro 11 pour le moment et encore moins déranger ses équipiers. "Attends-moi, Kageyama. " Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais menaça Tsukishima du regard à la place avant de fermer la porte dès que le numéro 10 et lui quittèrent le local après avoir salué tout le monde. Sugawara poussa un soupir en espérant que son petit ami discuterait de cette situation avec Hinata avant que celle-ci ne devienne invivable.

Tout le monde semblait sur le qui-vive en guettant la réaction de Tsukishima. Le blond ne parla pas et rangea rageusement le reste de ses affaires à la place. Il s'apprêta alors à partir rapidement rejoindre Hinata quand un bras l'arrêta. "On rentre ensemble, Tsukki?" Le numéro 11 maugréa intèrieurement tandis qu'il commençait à avoir la peur au ventre, cette peur qui se manifestait à chaque fois que Shouyou était seul avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire si Yamaguchi le collait aux basques. Autant accepter la situation pour le moment. Shouyou met trente-cinq minutes pour rentrer chez lui, se raisonna-t-il, je l'appelerai à ce moment-là. Histoire de savoir s'il était bien rentré... Entres autres.

Shouyou marcha sur le chemin du retour en compagnie d'un Kageyama de forte méchante humeur qui décida de ne pas aller par quatre chemins : "Il va falloir tôt ou tard que tu discutes avec la grande perche au sujet de ses crises de jalousie, cela va plomber l'ambiance de l'équipe sinon."

Cette réflexion énerva le roux : "Déjà, arrête d'appeler Kei comme ça, ensuite, tu crois que je ne le fais pas? A chaque fois que je lui en parle, on finit par s'engueuler et je commence à en avoir marre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne romps pas avec lui, alors?"

Tobio se rendit compte qu'il venait de commettre une bévue en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui lança Hinata. C'était le même type d'oeillade qu'il réservait lors des matches lorsqu'il était frustré ou quand quelque chose l'énervait vraiment. Il déglutit légèrement en entendant le ton menaçant qu'employa le numéro 10 ensuite : " Moi? Rompre avec Kei?

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire." Le noiraud réfléchit en se grattant la tête. Qu'aurait dit Koushi dans ce genre de situation? Ah oui, voilà. "Essaie de lui demander pourquoi il est aussi possessif avec toi, je veux dire, si un joueur n'a pas confiance en son équipier, il doit y avoir une raison."

Shouyou fut un peu confus par la métaphore du numéro 9 mais il comprit quand même. Une relation de couple, c'était un peu comme être une équipe de deux joueurs. Si l'un empêchait l'autre de jouer convenablement alors qu'ils étaient censés le faire ensemble, cela deviendrait obligatoirement chaotique, un peu comme Kageyama et lui au début, même si la nature de leur relation était différente.

Kei devait avoir une raison de se comporter comme ça. _A moins qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, comme l'insinue Kageyama mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, c'est lui que j'aime_. Il se rembrunit à cette pensée. "Je...crois que je comprends. Merci Kageyama."

"Pas de quoi, répondit Tobio en regardant le ciel nocturne d'un air pensif, tout en réflechissant à l'attitude de Tsukishima. Le noiraud comprenait cette grande asperge, lui-même s'inquiétait lorsqu'il voyait Koushi discuter agréablement avec le capitaine ou Azumane-san voire avec le libéro de Nekoma lors des matches amicaux contre l'équipe des chats mais Tobio faisait confiance au numéro 2 et c'était toute la différence.

Kei ignora Yamaguchi durant tout le trajet qui menait à leur quartier, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il ne cessait de penser à l'idée que Shouyou était seul en ce moment avec Kageyama et cela l'enrageait intérieurement. Tadashi décida alors de lui tirer légèrement la manche pour attirer son attention. "Quoi, Yamaguchi?, demanda Kei d'une voix peu amène en retirant son casque, si tu veux te mêler de ma relation avec Shouyou, je te déconseille fortement de le faire."

Tadashi répondit simplement et fermement : "Tu sais que j'aime Hitoka, Tsukki et que je suis du genre conciliant. Cela n'est pas le cas de Kageyama donc il vaut mieux que tu te calmes au plus vite." Kei fut surpris de la réaction de Yamaguchi, il prenait de plus en plus de la bouteille au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, ce qui n'était pas si mal en fait mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment d'être impressionné par le fait que son ami s'affirmait. "Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lui rétorqua-t-il à la place.

\- Non, en effet, répliqua le numéro 12, mais cela sera celle de toute l'équipe si tu continues sans oublier que tu risques de perdre Hinata pour de bon, Kei se raidit suite à ces paroles, bon je te laisse méditer là-dessus. Rentre bien, termina-t-il en partant en direction de sa maison.

Kei se rendit compte en se retournant qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Le blond soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Le numéro 11 salua ensuite distraitement sa mère et son frère avant de gagner sa chambre où il posa ses affaires et retira la veste et la chemise de son uniforme pour ensuite s'allonger sur son lit.

La première chose qu'il fit était de vérifier le téléphone portable pour voir combien de minutes s'étaient passés depuis que Yamaguchi et lui avaient quitté le local. Trente-sept minutes. Kei ouvrit machinalement le clapet pour appeler Shouyou quand il vit un message inscrit sur son écran qui provenait justement de son petit ami.

 _On peut aller chez toi, demain soir? Il faut qu'on se parle._

Kei tréssallit en le lisant. Une peur angoissante monta de nouveau en lui. Et si le Roi avait convaincu Shouyou de le quitter? _Non, il faut que je me calme, ce n'est peut-être pas de ça dont il s'agit. Shouyou veut certainement qu'on révise ensemble_.

Il réfléchit. Son père travaillait jusqu'à tard demain donc il ne rentrerait pas à la maison et sa mère partait passer quelques temps avec Akiteru chez lui à Sendai. Le blond envoya donc un message pour lui dire que c'était d'accord et que ses parents ne seraient pas là puis il ferma son clapet non sans admirer la photo d'un Shouyou adorablement endormi dans ses bras qu'il avait mis en écran de veille.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en Shouyou mais son petit ami était comme le soleil : il illuminait les personnes qu'il rencontrait de son beau sourire et de son caractère à la fois enjoué et ingénu, candide même. On pouvait donc facilement tomber sous son charme et c'était ça qui effrayait Kei. Le blond avait peur qu'un jour, quelqu'un vienne prendre cette étoile brillante qui lui était si chère au détriment de lui, un être aussi tristement changeant que la lune.

Son Shouyou adoré.

Kei se mit alors à penser à son visage souriant avant que sa rêverie ne dérive sur quelque chose de moins chaste. Sa main se mit à errer sous son t-shirt en imaginant le roux qui le caressait à la place, se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'il pinça doucement un téton. Il eut envie de plus. Le blond baissa son pantalon et son caleçon et commença à se caresser d'une main tandis qu'il suçait les doigts de l'autre.

Shouyou et lui ne l'avaient jamais fait dans ce sens et il était très tenté d'en faire l'expèrience. Rien que d'imaginer le roux en train d'embrasser son corps, le toucher amoureusement et surtout être en lui...Il haleta de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il fantasmait sur ce moment intime en chuchotant continuellement le nom de son petit ami. Ses vas-et-vients sur le membre devenu durci devinrent plus rapides quand il retira les doigts de sa bouche, écarta ses jambes pour effleurer avec son intimit..."Kei, le diner va être servi."

Le discret coup sur la porte de sa chambre, suivi de la voix de son frère derrière celle-ci lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. "J'arrive, maugréa-t-il d'une voix blasée qui dissimulait sa frustration. Il remit ses affaires en ordre en mettant un pantalon plus ample, le temps de se calmer et se dit qu'il continuerait là où s'était arrêté lorsqu'il prendrait son bain.

Le lendemain, Shouyou remarqua que Kei s'était calmé. Le blond semblait maintenant sur le qui vive, anticipant probablement la discussion qu'ils auraient ce soir. Il le rassura donc lorsqu'ils prirent leurs repas le midi : "Ne t'inquiète pas Kei, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses." Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur qui se changea en un regard surptis lorsque le roux l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

Yamaguchi remarqua que Tsukki était alors plus concentré durant les cours de cet après-midi, signe qu'il voulait ne pas se focaliser sur quelque chose qui le gênait. L'entrainement se passa d'ailleurs normalement en fin d'après-midi si ce n'était les regards à la dérobée que le blond lançait à son petit ami qui était occupé à bavarder avec Tanaka et Nishinoya.

Tadashi savait que Tsukki faisait de gros efforts pour se retenir, ainsi il s'était rendu compte que son comportement était tout sauf constructif. Tobio le remarqua aussi d'ailleurs ainsi en discuta-t-il avec Koushi lorsqu'il le raccompagna chez lui après l'entrainement. "Je vois, fit le numéro 2 en souriant, c'est bien car j'avoue que Daichi et moi commencions à nous inquiéter.

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu dirais dans ce genre de situation quand j'en ai parlé à Hinata hier, déclara le noiraud en rougissant légèrement, et je pense que cela a marché.

\- Et qu'as-tu dit?, demanda curieusement Koushi en lui prenant la main tout en lui adressant un petit sourire mutin.

Tobio lui expliqua alors sa métaphore en devenant écarlate lorsqu'il entendit son petit ami rire légèrement. "Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux, le rassura Koushi avec un tendre sourire, mais au moins Hinata va en parler à Tsukishima. Je pense qu'il a confiance en Hinata mais qu'il a peur, il se rembrunit lègèrement, j'étais pareil au début quand je te voyais tout le temps avec notre petit numéro 10, tu sais?

\- Mais Hinata n'est qu'un ami, déclara Tobio pendant qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison du numéro 2.

\- Il est ton meilleur ami, rectifia Koushi en souriant d'un air amusé lorsque le numéro 9 eut un air gêné et un peu ronchon en hochant la tête, mais je te fais confiance, Tobio. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et je sais qu'il en est de même pour toi."

Tobio le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant : "Je t'aime, Koushi.

\- Moi aussi, Tobio, fit le numéro 2 en levant la tête tout en lui offrant un tendre sourire.

Le numéro 9 l'embrassa alors tendrement, Koushi y répondant affectueusement en mettant les bras autour du cou du plus grand. Ils apprécièrent un moment la douceur des lèvres de l'un de l'autre avant de rompre le baiser à bout de souffle. "Mes parents ne sont pas là demain, déclara alors Tobio en fuyant le doux regard noisette de son petit ami. Koushi comprit l'invitation implicite cependant. "Je serai là, dit-il en lui posant un petit baiser sur la joue, merci de m'avoir raccompagné et rentre bien."

Tobio le regarda rentrer chez lui avant de reprendre son chemin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait que tout se passait bien pour Hinata.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou était arrivé chez Kei, le blond à ses cotés. Celui-ci attendait nerveusement assis sur le lit, que son petit ami le rejoigne dans la chambre de ce dernier tout en se demandant comment il allait expliquer le problème. Le roux prit cependant une longue inspiration lorsque le numéro 11 entra dans la pièce, deux verres de jus de fruits à la main. "Tiens, fit-il en lui en tendant un.

\- Merci, dit Shouyou en le prenant.

Ils burent rapidement chacun le verre qu'ils tenaient puis Kei les prit pour les poser sur son bureau. L'atmosphère était particulièrement tendue et il voulut en finir au plus vite avant que l'angoisse ne le prit davantage et qu'il fasse quelque chose de désesperé comme forcer Shouyou. "De quoi veux-tu parler?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit à coté du plus petit.

Le numéro 10 remarqua que Kei semblait plus raide que d'habitude. C'était rare de le voir aussi stressé. Autant en finir. "Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux des autres?, questionna-t-il abec inquiétude.

Kei croisa ses doigts avant de répondre. Au moins, Shouyou ne voulait pas rompre, cela le rassurait mais il avait peur d'être tourné en ridicule. Cela dit, il préférait ça plutôt que de perdre le roux. "Tu ne me fais pas confiance?, ajouta le roux, ce qui le coupa de ses réflexions.

Le blond vit alors la détresse dans les prunelles ambres. Il devait vraiment lui expliquer pour effacer cette émotion qui lui fendit le coeur. "Ce n'est pas ça, Shouyou, répondit Kei en lui prenant tendrement les mains, je n'ai surtout pas confiance aux autres. Tu es tellement adorable et si gentil que cela ne serait pas étonnant que quelqu'un parvienne à te séduire, il baissa les yeux, tu m'as toujours fait pensé à un rayon de soleil qui fait briller tout le monde que cela soit quelqu'un comme Kozume, sa majesté, Aone ou...Moi-même. Même le Grand Roi veut t'avoir dans ses filets et face à eux, je...Je suis comme la lune au fait, je me dissimule facilement et je sais que mon caractère n'est pas des plus faciles. "

Shouyou lui caressa tendrement le bras, ému par ce que le blond venait de dire. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait autour de lui car que cela soit Kageyama, Kenma ou quelqu'un d'autre, pour lui, ils étaient tous ses amis qui, comme lui, adoraient le volley (sauf Kenma peut-être mais il avait un peu changé). Seul Kei avait une place spéciale dans son coeur, une place qu'il ne voulait changer pour rien au monde.

Kei sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit deux mains douces et légèrement calleuses encadrer son visage : "C'est toi que j'aime, Kei, le réconforta Shouyou en un murmure, toi et personne d'autre et puis même si elle se cache de temps à autre, pour moi, la lune restera toujours belle car elle veille sur les gens la nuit afin que personne ne reste dans le noir. Comme toi."

Le numéro 11 se sentit fondre face au sourire empli d'amour que lui adressa ensuite son petit ami, faisant voler ses insécurités en éclats. Comme il l'aimait. Il lui rendit son sourire en lui en offrant exprimant ses sentiments les plus sincères à son égard puis leurs lèvres s'unirent en un tendre baiser tandis que Kei allongeait doucement Shouyou sur le lit.

Ils se dévêtirent rapidement ensuite, le blond en profitant pour sortir le lubrifiant sur sa table de chevet avant d'en profiter pour explorer amoureusement le corps du roux, le parsemant de petits baisers. Shouyou se sentit défaillir sous les lèvres et les mains de Kei avant que celui-ci ne lui chuchote à l'oreille : "Ferme les yeux."

Le numéro 10 fit ce qu'il dit en se demandant ce que le numéro 11 avait derrière la tête. Il poussa un cri lorsque son membre fut délicatement pris en bouche, les lèvres du plus grand faisant de délicieux vas et vients suivi d'une main qui le caressait tendrement.

Kei en profita alors pour se préparer de son autre main, les doigts enduits de lubrifiant. Il espérait que Shouyou ne serait pas trop choqué par ce qu'il allait faire. Le roux fit un petite moue en sentant la bouche se retirer pour ensuite être remplacée par un poids sur lui suivi de..."Ooooh!" C'était quoi cette chaleur qui descendait petit à petit autour de lui? C'était tellement chaud, plus étroit aussi, en tous cas c'était vraiment agréable comme sensation. "Tu peux les ouvrir, murmura gentiment Kei.

Shouyou vit alors son petit ami à califourchon sur lui, le corps ruisselant d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les yeux mordorés embués par le plaisir, les joues joliment rosies en train de lui sourire tendrement. _Qu'il est beau_. "Alors, lui murmura Kei avec un sourire taquin, c'est bon?

\- Oh oui!, répondit le roux en lui adressant un grand sourire avant de se rembrunir légèrement, et toi, ça va?"

Kei fut touché par l'inquiétude du numéro 10. Cela dit, c'était compréhensible. "C'était un peu douloureux au début, répondit-il en posant délicatement ses deux mains sur le ventre du roux pour prendre appui, mais là, poursuivit-il en commençant à onduler des hanches, c'est beaucoup mieux que je l'imaginais."

Shouyou se mit alors à gémir en ressentant devantage cette douce fournaise qui allait et venait sur lui en l'enserrant délicieusement. _Alors c'est ça que ressent Kei quand il me fait l'amour? C'est trop bon_. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que son amant était aussi perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, en train de soupirer de bien-être, les yeux fermés et c'était très très beau à voir, vraiment érotique.

Kei se délecta de la présence de Shouyou en lui, allant de plus en plus profondément quand..."Aanh!" Les mains du roux avaient aggripées ses hanches, le faisant marteler ce point sensible avec précision. Ses mouvements devinrent alors plus rapides et lascifs, ses gémissements se firent plus rauques, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur ceux Shouyou qui le dévoraient du regard en une teinte ambre incandescente.

Une de ses mains prit alors la sienne, entrelaçant les doigts tandis que l'autre en profita pour caresser son membre en imprimant de fébriles vas et vients pour caresser ensuite le gland de pouce. C'en fut trop pour Kei qui vint en un râle long et sensuel, se déversant sur la main et le ventre du roux pendant que celui-ci vint en lui quelques instants après en sentant l'étroitresse du blond le comprimer d'une manière trop exquise à son gout.

Kei se retira alors pour caliner le plus petit dans ses bras qui se blottit automatiquement contre lui. "C'était super, Kei, fit joyeusement Shouyou tout sourire.

\- Oui, c'était très agréable, murmura le blond en lui embrassant le front, et puis que cela soit d'un coté ou d'un autre, cela sera toujours aussi bon avec toi.

\- Je pense pareil, renchérit le numéro 10 en lui plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, on prend notre bain?

\- Restons encore un peu comme ça, répondit le blond en le dorlotant affectueusement, j'ai envie de câliner mon petit soleil, il chuchota ensuite en plongeant son nez dans les douces mèches rousses, je t'aime, Shouyou. Je t'adore même.

\- Moi aussi, Kei, déclara le roux en frottant sa joue contre le torse du plus grand, et tu es le plus cher à mon coeur."

Ces simples mots firent définitivement fondre les inquiétudes de Kei, tels les rayons de soleil qui illuminaient toujours son coeur quand Shouyou était à ses cotés.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Eh oui, j'ai fait ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon yaoiste anglophone du Topping from the bottom (en clair, c'est le uke qui "domine", très prisé dans les doujins EreRi, ce qui me fait rire à chaque fois que je vois des scènes où Livaï se plaint des prouesses de Eren en la matière vu que c'est un jeunot). J'avoue avoir eu l'idée après avoir lu un doujin HinaTsuki adorable dans ce sens. Pour la suite des réjouissances, La Petite Sirène avec du DaiSuga, du KageHina et du KuroKen (au lieu du DaishouKen prévu) et qui sera un peu tristounet (c'est le conte qui veut ça), la requête Omegaverse IwaKage et la suite de L'étincelle centrée sur Yamaguchi et Hinata. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
